Kim Possible: Ashen Demise and Return
by 0713MM
Summary: It has been 5 years since the Lowardian Invasion upon Earth. Monkey Fist is free from Yono's Curse during that time lapse. Also during that time, Professor Dementor and Monkey Fist have decided to partner up in hopes of damaging Ron Stoppable emotionally by hurting his beloved Kim Possible... What is Dementor and Monkey Fist's end game really?
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to my VERY FIRST Kim Possible Fanfic!**

 **Rufus: Whoohoo!**

 **Monkey Fist: Indeed...**

 **0713MM: First things first:**

 **1.) I am not making any OC's for this fanfic. Purely the characters from the show.**

 **2.) Obviously I do not own the Kim Possible show, nor any of the characters. The characters are owned by Disney. However! I DO own this story!**

 **3.) So without further ado, let the story... BEGIN!**

Kim Possible: Ashen Demise and Return

Chapter 1: Prologue

5 years later since the ending of the Kim Possible show…

It has been 5 years since the Lorwardian Invasion to Earth. Most of the villains that a certain cheerleader heroine beat on multiple occasions have left the Villain Community; very few remained as villains. However...a certain Professor and monkey freak still remained in the air….

The yellow-skinned, black-helmeted Professor, Professor Dementor, paced the inside of a castle that was on the USA-Canadian border. A black-robed, black haired man sat upon the throne in a meditative state. It was as if he was thinking on something. Eventually, Dementor could no longer take the silence from his partner.

"This is ridiculous!" Dementor fumed. " We have had plenty of chances to crush Kim Possible over a 5 year period, yet we are doing NOTHING MONKEY FIST!" The black-robed, black-haired man known as Monkey Fist opened his eyes and glanced at the impatient Dementor. He could only grin maliciously.

"Relax Dementor." Monkey Fist assured his partner. "Our partnership will not be wasted." Dementor growled in annoyance.

"Prove it then Monkey Boy!" Dementor shot back. Monkey Fist just laughed.

"Oh trust me, I've figured something out that will work in breaking Ron Stoppable." Monkey Fist continued to speak in a calming tone. "Since damaging Mr. Stoppable physically is out of the question; after trying and failing several times; I've finally figured out a way to break Stoppable." Before Monkey Fist could continue any further, Dementor interrupted.

"Why break the buffoon when we could just kill Kim Possible?!" Dementor demanded. At that, Monkey Fist curled his lips into a dark grin.

"That's the idea!" Monkey Fist laughed his monkey laugh. Dementor began to catch on quickly and he too began to grin as well.

"So Monkey Boy, how will we do that?" Dementor asked.

"You'll see my friend…." Monkey Fist replied with a hint of evil glee in his voice. He stands up and walks down the steps and proceeds to leave the castle. He gestures to Dementor to follow and he does so.

After several minutes of walking down at least 2 flights of stairs, Professor Dementor and Monkey Fist reach a secret room down below the main floor of the castle. On the far end of the room was an empty box. Both men approached the empty box and Monkey Fist pointed at the empty slot in the box. Dementor just crossed slight annoyance. Before Dementor could point out the obvious, Monkey Fist began to explain.

"That empty box is supposed to contain the Mystical Monkey Artifact that'll make a Mystical Monkey Power user pretty much-"

"Unstoppable." Dementor finished, irritated. Monkey Fist gave Dementor a sly grin.

"Yes you are correct." Dementor scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Sooooooo… Where's this Artifact located?" Dementor finally asked. Monkey Fist then turned to a chart and pulled the global map down so they both could see it. Monkey Fist then pointed at a specific waters on the Earth map, When Dementor examined the map, he raised an eyebrow.

"This artifact is located in one of the Hawaiian volcanoes." Monkey Fist began to explain.

"I see." Dementor mused. Before Dementor could speak more, Monkey Fist continued.

"We will take my personal plane there, then retrieve the artifact, and then leave the area before the volcano erupts. Which according to history, the volcano with the artifact will erupt in about a few days tops. I plan to retrieve the artifact on the day the volcano erupts." Dementor just glared at Monkey Fist as if to say "You're insane", but Monkey Fist dimissed it.

"It matters not what you think if I'm insane or not." Monkey Fist spoke up. "What matters is retrieving the artifact no matter the cost. That's why I created Magma/Lavaproof suits for us." At this, Dementor gave a sigh of relief.

"Well good for you then! I ain't jumping into an active volcano without protection on." Monkey Fist just grinned, then he began to leave the secret room and into the hangar where his plane is. Dementor follows without the need of a gesture. Once they reached the private plane, both super villains jumped inside the plane. Monkey Fist's grin continues to widen as he starts it up. Once he did, the plane began to gain speed. Eventually, the plane gained enough speed and began take off into sky. Dementor looked out the window while Monkey Fist began to find out how long it'd take them to get to Hawaii.

"According to my calculations, we should be arriving on the day the volcano is supposed to erupt. So approximately 24 hour flight. When we need to sleep, I'll set the controls for the plane to auto." Dementor could only give a nod as Monkey Fist continued to fly the plane towards Hawaii….

24 hours later….

Monkey Fist's plane landed on one of the island's that Hawaii possessed. Once the plane shut down, the hatch opened and both super villains leaped out of the cockpit and began to observe their surroundings. Monkey Fist pulled out a map from his pocket and began to examine it as he walked in the direction of the giant red X mark on the map. Dementor followed Monkey Fist without saying a word. After some time, the twosome reached a massive volcano. Monkey Fist grinned darkly in satisfaction as he approached the volcano. Dementor of course, followed Monkey Fist. Once the two super villains were at the base of the massive volcano, Monkey Fist pressed a button on a control panel on his left wrist; he and Dementor both gained the Lava/Magmaproof suits over their bodies. The suits also gave them the ability to climb steep surfaces with ease. So with that, the twosome began to climb the steep volcano's cliff. As they climbed the volcano, Monkey Fist's dark grin remained.

 _Soon….. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable shall enter a world of hurt. Literally….._ Monkey Fist thought.

 **0713MM: A pretty interesting start, eh? I hope to continue this soon. But since I have so many other stories to do, including this one, I'm not sure when it'll be updated. So do not be upset if I do not update within a month's time from now. Just know I WILL be updating it. I do not abandon any of my stories! Even it may seem like I am, I'm not! So, hope you like this start! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hey guys! :D I apologize in advance that's taken awhile to make this chapter 2, but it's now here! Chapter 3 will come soon hopefully. But as always, I don't own Kim Possible, nor any of its characters. Disney does. All I own is this story and the idea for it. So enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2: A Mission in Ashes, Part 1

A 23 year-old redheaded girl, or rather, young woman in this case, was walking out of her last class for the final day of her senior year of college. She waved to those who waved at her first. The college campus of the Middleton University was streaming with senior college students. With the end of senior year of college, comes a new Chapter in the Book of Life for the young redhead. The redhead was about to head to her car to drive back to her condo home near her parent's house, but a certain blonde that she knew all too well stepped in front of the driver's side of the car.

"Hey Kim!" The blonde gave the redhead, or rather, Kimberly "Kim" Possible, his signature goofy smile. Kim smiled back at Ron.

"Hey Ron!" She said cheerfully. "Graduation Day is in a few days." Ron gave a nod.

"I'm aware KP." Ron grinned. "I was hoping we could go to your condo to talk over some things. If that's where you were going to go after getting out of class, that is."

"Actually Ron, I am planning to go back to my condo." Kim smiled. "Hop in." Ron went to the passenger side of Kim's car, and hopped in. Kim opened the driver's seat door, then closed the door before starting up her car. It took Kim about 30 minutes to reach her condo from the Middleton University. Once she entered her condo's driveway, she turned her car off, then she and Ron went inside the condo. Ron felt his pocket with his hand; making sure that both the note and ring box was still there. He did check his pocket in the car ride to Kim's condo occasionally, but Kim hardly took notice of it. The both of them entered the kitchen of the condo; Kim grabbed both of them refreshments to drink at the kitchen table. Once they were settled, Kim took a sip of her champagne, while Ron fiddled with his fingers; not touching his drink at all. Kim took notice of this, then she stopped sipping and looked at Ron with concern.

"Ron? What's wrong?" His girlfriend asked. "You haven't touched your glass, let alone drinken out of it. What's the sitch?" Ron looked up from his fiddling fingers and looked at Kim. He felt himself heating up.

 _Come on Stoppable._ Ron thought. _You've practiced asking "the question" to Kim over the course of the last semester of college at your bedroom mirror. You can do this!_

"So um Kim…. We've been dating for 5 years now…." Ron began to say in a nervous tone. Kim listened to Ron, despite his nervousness.

 _He wants to ask me something. But what exactly?_ Kim thought. Before Ron got a chance to continue, Kim's watched beeped. Kim answered it with her signature question whenever Wade calls her for something:

"Hey Wade; what's the sitch?" Kim asked the now slightly older looking super genius. The 18 year-old Wade gave Kim a small smile.

"Hey Kim." Wade said. "I just got word that Monkey Fist and Professor Dementor have teamed up and are at a volcanic island in Hawaii." Ron listened carefully to what Wade was saying before saying anything. Wade continued: "There's a rumor that there's a Mystical Monkey Artifact hidden deep within the volcano Monkey Fist and Dementor have arrived at." Ron scowled at the Mystical Monkey Artifact part.

"Lemme guess; another thing revolving around "becoming Monkey King", "Mystical Monkey Power", and "take over the world" nonsense.". Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh please; he'll be easy to stop. Me and Kim should be back home before dinner for our date tonight." At what Ron just said, Wade gave a grim expression.

"Actually Ron…." Wade began. "I just looked over my calculations… If what I've gathered is right, the volcano Monkey Fist and Dementor are at shall erupt today." Ron gulped at the sound of that. Kim on the other hand, didn't seem too worried.

"No big." Kim waved her hand dismissively. Wade on the other hand, still looked uncertain about this.

"Kim… You better listen to this." Wade continued. "If my calculations are right… One of you shall perish in this mission…. This mission is probably the most dangerous mission you two have ever embarked on…." Kim still felt no issues coming from the mission, and that it was a "standard mission" and all that. Ron the other hand, was extremely worried.

 _What if what Wade is saying is true?_ Ron thought. Suddenly, a question formed in his head that he _had_ to ask the super genius.

"Wade, do a probability scan for me." Ron chimed in. Kim gave her boyfriend a sideways glance, but said nothing while Wade did what Ron asked. Kim and Ron heard a few keys being typed on Wade's end for a few seconds, then they heard his "done". Unfortunately, his grim expression deepened.

"Uh guys…. You better go….." Wade spoke softly. "Your ride should be outside the house to bring you to the island…" Before either Kim or Ron could say something, Kim's watch image of Wade went black. Kim and Ron looked at each other for a few moments. Even though Wade never revealed to them which one of them would perish in this coming mission, Ron had an idea as to who would.

 _No…. Not Kim… Please not Kim!_ Ron thought frantically. KIm put her mission clothes and her battlesuit on. Ron grinned shyly, then they proceeded to walk out of the condo. When they did, 2 things were outside waiting for them. One was there ride, and the 2nd thing was a package. From Wade to Ron. Confused, Ron picked it up and opened it. He was shocked that it was a battlesuit of his own. He found a note on top of the battlesuit. It said this:

 **To Ron,**

I have taken the liberty to construct a battlesuit just for you. It can withstand the Mystical Monkey Power that dwells inside you. It also has the upgrades that Kim's battlesuit received as well. I know it'll serve you well.

From,

Wade

Ron gave a sad smile at Wade's note, then he proceeded to put his own battlesuit on. Once he did, he and Kim got into the plane that'd take them to the island where Monkey Fist and Dementor were located at. Surprisingly, it didn't take them long to the reach the island. Probably about ¼ of the time (6 hours) it took Monkey Fist and Dementor to reach the island. But regardless, neither Kim or Ron talked throughout the whole flight. Once the plane was right above the island, Kim pressed the eject button to her and Ron's seats to allow them to eject from the plane. Once they began to fall, Kim and Ron pulled the parachute cords and they began to descend slowly to the ground. Once they landed, they began to observe their surroundings. After observing their surroundings for a few moments, Ron sees the volcano not too far ahead of them. He points to it.

"There Kim!" Ron pointed. "I don't know why, but I can feel Monkey Fist's Mystical Monkey Power coming from inside that volcano. We must tread with caution." Kim gives her boyfriend a nod.

"So not the drama Ron." Kim grins. "Let's get this sitch over with so we can home and have a nice dinner out." Ron gave a nod, then the 2 of them began to stride towards the volcano.

Monkey Fist and Professor Dementor had reached the bottom of the volcano and proceeded with caution. They took the path on the molten rock carefully. Despite them being insane people, they very well knew falling into the magma around them could be fatal. Eventually, the two villains found an entrance to what seems to be the Mystical Monkey Artifact Monkey Fist kept blabbering about to Professor Dementor. With there teamwork, they both manage to open to the door to the Mystical Monkey Artifact. Monkey Fist grinned with absolute glee, while Dementor just rolled his eyes out of irritation.

"Okay, great; we found the artifact. Can we leave now?" Dementor demanded at the Monkey Master. Before Monkey Fist could answer Dementor's question, someone else answers for him.

"You can leave, but not with that artifact in your possession!" Confused, the two villains looked around to find out who spoke. Before they could continue to look, a round-house kick hit Monkey Fist square in the chest. He staggered backwards in shock from the surprise attack. Dementor pointed upwards and he can see the redhead, Kim Possible, standing atop the cliff above them. Then someone landed in front of them wearing a battle suit as well. Blonde hair flown into the other person's face; a grin spread across it. This caused the 2 villains shocked expression to be changed to an expression of hatred.

"KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE?!" Dementor shrieked with absolute surprise. "'OW on EARTH DID YOU FIND US?!" Ron stared the 2 villains down with a smirk.

"Wade told us what's been going on." Ron grinned as Kim jumped down the ground where Ron and the villains were at. "And I personally think this villainy nonsense should stop. _Especially_ on important days such as this!" And with that, Ron leapt towards Monkey Fist; who of course easily side-stepped the leap. Which in turn lead to Ron hitting the hard rock face-first. Monkey Fist walked past the face-planted Ron and proceeds to stride into the chamber containing the artifact. While he strided past Ron, he felt his leg get grabbed by Ron's hand; then Ron pulled with such force Monkey Fist fell to the ground. This gave Ron the chance to get back up and stare his Monkey Kung Fu archenemy's eyes. Dementor and Kim were set in there fighting stances as well. Although Kim's fighting stance made Dementor flinch for a second or two. After a few moments, Dementor then realized the second battle suit. The one Ron was wearing. His mouth fell open in shock.

"TWO SELF-HEALING, SPRING-STEPPING BATTLE SUITS?! Dementor literally yelled. This caused the other 3 to cover their ears.

"You working with the yeller Monkey Fist?" Ron asked his archfoe. This made Monkey Fist sigh.

"Unfortunately; yes." Came Monkey Fist's reply "But enough about that! Let's get on with the brawling!" And with that, foursome began to brawl. Little did the 2 heroes fighting the two villains know that they were playing with fire. Literally. And to prove this, the platform they were standing began to sink slowly.

 **0713MM: Looks like things are getting more and more interesting! Eh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! I now present to you chapter 3 of my Kim Possible fanfic!**

 **Monkey Fist: Indeed... *malicious grin***

 **Professor Dementor: Time to post the blasted hero Kim Possible on ice! *looks around at the area of flames before correcting himself*. I mean put Kim Possible on flames! Yes; that's it!**

 **0713MM: I do not own Kim Possible. Disney does. I just own this story. Now let the 3rd chapter begin!**

Chapter 3: A Mission in Ashes, Part 2

Kim began her fight against Dementor with a quick punch to the yellow-skin man's stomach. The attack itself made Dementor stagger a bit. This allowed Kim to do a round-house kick to Dementor's right calf. Dementor staggered back a bit more in surprise at Kim's speed and agility.

 _Kim has gotten a bit faster the time I saw her!_ Dementor thought. Then he grinned as he stared at the young adult hero in the eyes. _But so have I!_ Dementor thought deviously. He watched Kim doing a leaping kick-punch combo at him, but he was prepared this time. First, he grabbed her leg in midair; which startled Kim a bit. This gave Dementor the time he needed to start spinning Kim around with both of his hands. Kim yelped in shock at the sudden turn of events. After spinning for awhile, Dementor let Kim go and she went flying…..straight towards the magma surrounding them. To remedy this, Kim pressed a button on her battle suit's left wrist and the jetpacks activated and flew back towards Dementor, which unfortunately for him, was still dizzy from spinning Kim around. His vision was blurred and could not see the speeding Kim right at him. She drove her fist upwards and did an uppercut to Dementor's chin. The power of the uppercut made Dementor to shoot upwards a few feet in the air before landing near the entrance to the artifact Monkey Fist needed for their diabolical plan. All he needed to do was get up and walk towards it. But only one thing stood in his way. Kim Possible. He grit his teeth as he picked himself off the ground. Kim glared daggers at Professor Dementor.

"Whatever you're planning with that artifact, I cannot allow it!" Kim snarled. Dementor just chuckled.

"Oh please Possible!" Dementor taunted. "You do not have guts to attack with full force! If you do…." It was at this point Dementor pulled out a remote of some kind out of his pocket. Kim eyed the remote in Dementor's hand; she raised an eyebrow at him.

"A T.V. remote? Seriously?" Kim rolled her eyes. This remark made Dementor clench his teeth.

"I am afraid not Possible!" Dementor chuckled darkly. "But if you really want to find out what this does…. Then have at it!" Before Kim could react, nor move, Dementor pressed the ON button. At first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the ground around them began to quake and tremble. The quakes even threw Monkey Fist and Ron off their game as they fell to the ground. While Ron had a look of fright, Monkey Fist on the other had a look deviousness and gave Dementor a thumbs up. The quakes continued; splitting the large piece of molten rock the foursome were standing on to split into two separate halves. Magma geysers erupted in the background and sprayed magma everywhere. Some of that magma hit both Kim and Ron's battle suits. Even though their battle suits were self-healing, it wasn't completely fast enough to heal the burns they had to endure. Both Kim and Ron screamed in absolute agony. Both Monkey Fist and Dementor grinned devilishly at the sight of the two heroes screaming in agony from the magma spray. Eventually, Kim and Ron's battle suits healed the wounds on their arms and shoulders from the magma spraying them. The magma spray did leave them clutching their magma burned arms for a good 2-3 minutes before shaking the pain off and glaring at their respective opponent. After a moment or two, Ron broke the silence between the 4 of them.

"I see you 2 have been busy here in the past 24 hours." Ron growled. At this, both Dementor and Monkey Fist chuckled darkly.

"Right you are Ronald Stoppable." Monkey Fist grinned darkly; showing his sharp teeth. "Both me and Dementor here have found a way to program the magma geysers to go off whenever we want. Of course, as you just saw, Dementor used a remote instead. Why a remote and not just wait for them to go off themselves? Because a remote is much more efficient. Besides, we knew you 2 were coming, so we were short on time as is." At this explanation, Ron and Kim glanced at each other with nervous expressions. But that nervousness quickly vanished when they turned back to face their respective foe. Both Kim and Ron's expressions changed to determination. Determination that they needed in order to stop Monkey Fist and Dementor from achieving the Mystical Monkey Artifact from the volcano they were now fighting inside of.

Kim then did an unnoticeable stride towards Dementor and round-house elbows him in the stomach; pushing him back. Dementor coughed a bit in surprise of the sudden speed Kim displayed.

 _It must be that Spring-Stepping, Self-Healing Battle Suit of hers that gives her the extra speed._ Dementor thought. _Very interesting….._

On Monkey Fist and Ron's end, Ron began to glow a bright blue aura. This gave a slight shock reaction from Dementor. Monkey Fist on the other hand was not surprised.

 _I see he's using the Mystical Monkey Power against me._ Monkey Fist thought. _Well…. Perhaps it's time I use my own power against his…._ Before Monkey Fist could even ignite his aura, Ron threw an energized punch right to Monkey Fist's jaw. Monkey Fist could not say anything as the powered up punch made him stagger backward. He tried to grit his teeth to ease the pain, but that only made it worse and he howled in pain. But even opening his mouth hurt him tremendously. Monkey Fist soon realized why it hurt so much to move his mouth. His jaw was broken. He glared at Ron, his beady eyes flashed yellow for a moment before reverting back to their original color of black.

"You. WIll. Pay. For that!" Monkey Fist growled; thus he launched himself at Ron with tremendous force. Ron still being engulfed by the Mystical Monkey Power aura, saw the launch of Monkey Fist the moment he took a small step forwards to prepare himself to leap. When Monkey Fist did launch his entire body weight into his leap, Ron sidestepped with ease and grabbed Monkey Fist's punching arm with his right hand. Shocked by this revelation, Monkey Fist tried to retaliate with his other hand, but he was stopped by an energized knee to the stomach. He coughed a bit as Ron did an round-house elbow to Monkey Fist's stomach as well; staggering the deranged Monkey Master backwards even further.

 _Is…. Is this Ron's rage?_ Monkey Fist thought. _Or perhaps….. Something else…..?_ Before he could fight back, Ron jumped ontop of him and shoved him to the ground. He grit his teeth in pain at Ron's energized strength due to the Mystical Monkey Power he possessed.

Back to Kim and Dementor's fight, Dementor was now on his knees. He had scrapes and cuts on his face, arms and on his legs. Kim Possible stared down at the crazed Professor Dementor.

"Time to call the cops." Kim grinned victoriously. She raised her right index finger up to press a button on the panel on her left wrist to open a cell phone compartment where she keep her cell phone during missions such as this. Realizing that things were rather dire for Dementor and his monkey partner, Dementor began to pull out a staff from his coat and pressed the ON button; thus igniting the electrical impulses coming from said electro staff. Kim did not take notice of what Dementor was doing; much to Ron's dismay as he had turned his head just enough to see what Dementor was about to do. At the top of Ron's lungs, he screamed to Kim out of worry.

"KIM! DEMENTOR HAS AN ELECTRO STAFF!" Ron screamed to Kim. Unfortunately for Ron, he didn't notice that his grip on Monkey Fist had slackened. This made Monkey Fist grin darkly as he took this opportunity to throw Ron off of him so he could recover and stand up. Ron fell onto his back due to Monkey Fist's push on him. Kim glanced over at Ron as if to say "What?!", but she never got the chance. Dementor slashed horizontally; slashing through Kim's legs at the ankle. Even though the Battle Suit she wore was Self-Healing, it did not save her from the electrical pain she was feeling in her legs at the ankles.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Kim screamed in agony as the electric discharge from the electro staff shocked Kim's legs. Eventually, her legs began to feel like jelly and she began to stagger backwards; trying to regain her footing. Dementor's dark grin began to grow ever wider as he noticed what was behind Kim. The magma. With a dark chuckle, he turned to Monkey Fist.

"I've have grown tired of these fights!" Dementor yelled over to Monkey Fist. "Grab the Artifact and let's go!" Monkey Fist turned to his partner and grinned.

"With pleasure." Monkey Fist agreed. He strided towards the artifact's chamber entrance and walked inside. He came back momentarily with the Mystical Monkey Artifact in his hands.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Monkey Fist laughed delightfully, with a hint of deviousness. Ron and Kim gasped in shock as Monkey Fist held the artifact in his hands. Kim glanced at Ron with a pained expression. But not because they lost. ( **Okay; well Kim and Ron losing in the end is part of the reason for Kim's pained expression. But the other reason is because of pain she's feeling from the electro staff's slash at her legs** ) Monkey Fist then raises the Artifact upward towards the sky and some stairs emerged in front of him. Dementor jumped to Monkey Fist's side of the platform so he too could make an exit as well. Both of the super villains began climbing the stairs out. Ron picked himself up off the molten ground and tried to follow the 2 super villains in hopes to stop them, but failed when the step he stepped on vanished instantly. He glared up at the laughing Monkey Fist and Dementor.

"Now for a villain's exit!" Dementor yelled down towards Ron and the stunned Kim. "Bomb voyage Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! Hahahahahaha!" And with that, the 2 super villains were gone.

Suddenly, the volcano began to quake violently. Ron was lucky to keep himself on his feet. He squinted through the rising magma geysers spraying magma everywhere in the inside that all he could do watch in absolute horror as Kim lost her balance completely and she fell onto her back. She was close to the magma behind her now. Ron tried to leap towards her side to save her, but another quake caught him off balance and he fell to the ground on his stomach. He looked up just in time to watch the magma behind Kim begin to engulf her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed in absolute terror and horror at what he was watching happening to his girlfriend. He could hear Kim's harsh and agonizing screams of absolute pain as the magma began to pretty much broil Kim alive. She struggled to get up, but to no avail.( **Also would like to point out that the molten platform the 4 were on at the beginning of this chapter was nothing in the very center of the volcano. They were off to the far left of center; giving them the ability to avoid the most of the erupting magma out of the volcano** ). Kim's harsh screams of pain continued for several more minutes before the magma finally died down. Once it did, Ron began to stand up slowly. He felt nauseous for what he had to watch. He pulled a box out of his Battle Suit's pocket and opened it up. The ring was still intact. After a few minutes, he closed the box, then put the box back into his Battle Suit's pocket. His vision became blurred, but not because of the fights. But because he was crying. Once he reached the side where Kim fought Dementor; blood from both fighters laid spread across the molten rock platform. But Kim's blood was the least of his worries. He then approached the now severely scorched Kim Possible, his girlfriend. He knelt down to examine Kim and her injuries. He felt nauseous again just by looking at Kim; he turned away. He may not be a doctor expert, but he could clearly tell that the burns Kim just gained a mere moments ago were somewhere in between 3rd and 4th degree burns. Her eyes were now red from the magma burning her, her face was burned severely, hair was scorched off except for a very few strands of red hair left on the top of her head. Her Battle Suit was burned badly too. But luckily, it was Self-Healing itself. But Ron knew that wouldn't be enough to save Kim's life. Ron continued to cry for a few more minutes, then wiped his tears away from his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was shaking, hence he began to stutter.

"K-KP…. I'm so sorry this happened to you….." Ron began to cry again. "It's all my f-fault this happened to y-you I was given the job by your parents to protect you at all c-costs! B-But I f-failed to do so! Now your f-father's going to kill m-me by sending me off into a b-b-black h-h-hole!". Soon afterwards, Ron covered his eyes with his hands and he began to sob and sitting next to Kim's limp and scorched form.

 **0713MM: Oh no Kim! She's been critically injured! What will Ron do now? Find out in the next chapter! Aka, chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Hey guys! After a long wait, I've finally finished chapter 4 for my Kim Possible fanfic! A booyah!**

Ron: Hey no fair! That's my line!

 **0713MM: Oh relax! Anyways, I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney. All I own is this story and the story's plot. Now then, let the chapter... Commence!**

Chapter 4: Ashen Grave

Ron continued to look down at the scorched body of Kim Possible, his girlfriend and soon to be fiance and wife. Tears were streaming down his face in anguish and sorrow. He continued to kneel down on his knees over Kim's body and his tears began to hit the scorched body of Kim. Suddenly, he glanced over at his left wrist panel. He gave a sigh.

"I know me, Kim, Shego and Dr. Drakken-I mean Mr. Andrew Lipsky only agreed to contact each other under dire needs and for nothing else. But right now, this is a dire situation." Ron finally spoke even though his voice cracked a bit. He then pressed a button on the left panel and his cell phone came out of the now opened compartment. He pulled his cell phone out of the compartment and proceeded to dial Lipsky's newest lairs' phone number.

Meanwhile, at Drakken/Lipsky's new lair….

Dr, Drakken, aka Drew Lipsky, aka the blue-skinned, blue wearing lab coat man was sleeping in his bed. Eventually, the phone across the hall rang. Upon hearing the phone ring, Drew Lipsky woke with a start and fell out of his bed. He rubs his eyes so he can see a bit better. Being as lazy as he is, he gets up and goes back into his bed, but not before pressing the intercom button on his bedside table.

"Shego? Can you get that?" Lipsky asked through the intercom. A loud groan is heard through the speaker of the intercom.

"Yeah yeah; I'll get it. You lazy ass…" The voice of the green form villainess, Shego, spoke into her intercom as she eventually got up out of her bed and walked down the hall to pick up the phone. She picks up the ringing phone and answers it.

"Heyllo." Shego spoke nonchalantly. "Who is this?"

" _Shego! It's me! Ron!_ " Ron replied back. His voice seemed quite urgent. Shego could easily tell based on his voice.

"Ron?" Shego asked. "Where are you exactly?"

" _I'm inside one of Hawaii's many volcanoes!_ " Ron reported with slight urgency. " _Please! Help me and Kim get out of here! Our Battle Suit jetpacks are totally fried from the magma in here!_ " Shego grit her teeth in frustration.

"Alright Ron, I'll be down there soon." Shego can hear a nod on the other end, then both of them hung up.

Shego took her persona jet to the state of Hawaii. She'd already let Lipsky know where she was going so he wouldn't worry about her. She watched the clouds as she flew overhead; heading straight towards Hawaii. Eventually, she found the island, and volcano Kim and Rion we're trapped inside. Using her upgraded suit thanks to Drew Lipsky, she easily climbed the side of the volcano. Once she reached the top, she looked down towards the molten ground. There she saw Ron kneeling over the scorched body of Kim. For once, Shego felt a pain in her heart break out. She could feel Ron's anguish as if it was her own. She, Lipsky, Ron and Kim have a long history together. Fighting each other to give Lipsky time to do this devious plan that always fail in the end. Except his Super High Pollinator plan to save the world from the Lorwardian Invasion 5 years ago..

With her magnificent acrobatic abilities, Shego easily makes it down the ground where Ron is kneeling over Kim's scorched body. Shego outstreches a hand towards Ron. Ron turns his head slightly so he can see Shego, along with her outstretched hand.

"Come on Ron." Shego spoke. "We can get you cleaned up back at Lipsky's place." Ron only gave a nod and took Shego's hand. Then the twosome proceeded out of the volcano and into Shego's personal jet. Once the both of them were inside, Shego started up the jet; thus it took off back towards Lipsky's new lair/laboratory.

When they reached around the halfway mark back towards Lipsky's lair/laboratory, Ron just remembered something. They forgot Kim!

"Uhhh Shego!" Ron began. "We forgot Kim! Do you think Kim's-"

"Kim will be just fine Ron." Shego interjected in a reassuring manner. Except of reassuring Ron, it only made things slight worse.

"I-I hope you're right Shego." Ron tried to play along with Shego's words. Shego knew what spoke wasn't helping Ron's, nor her situation. So she decided to not talk the rest of flight back to Lipsky's.

Once Shego and Ron made it Lipsky's lair, they both exited the jet so that they could be greeted by Lipsky.

"Ah very well done Shego." Lipsky gave a congratulations like remark towards Shego for retrieving Ron from the Hawaiian volcano. Shego just rolled her eyes.

"It was no big deal Drew." Shego grinned. "Simple pickup." Drew gave a nod towards Shego, then he looked around; as if expecting a 3rd person. Oh yes; that's right! Kimberly Ann Possible!

"Where's Kim Possible?" Drew asked. "I know she was with you earlier Ron. Your genius friend Wade told me." Ron turns to look at Drew Lipsky. All that can be seen from Ron's eyes were sadness. He even had a few tears falling down his face.

"I-In our h-h-haste to leave the volcano…w-we…..forgot K-Kim…." Ron stuttered through crying. This put a sorrowful look on Lipsky's face.

"Oh…. I'm so sorry to hear that." Drew said in an apologetic manner. He then quickly changed the subject. "Well then. Do either of you want refreshments? Mother made them." Despite Shego and Ron's moods, their sadness changed to that of what people would refer to as "excited little kids". With their mood change, Drew led them both inside to the dining area where several plates of delicious treats awaited them on a marvelous table. The dining area also had several historic artworks nailed against the walls. Once the threesome each got a plate and served themselves a fair share of treats, they each took a place at the table and proceeded to eat what was off their plates. There was very little to no chatting amongst them. Ron eventually brought up the topic that after about a week, they'd have to tell to the public that Kimberly Ann Possible is presumed dead. Both Shego and Drew agreed to this by a single nod.

After a week's time passed, Shego, Drew and Ron announced the presumed demise of world saving hero, Kim Possible. The whole world accepted this news with sorrowful expressions. The only ones that took this news harder than the rest of the world…. Was none other than the Possible family themselves….. Hell, even Kim's younger twin brothers were crying.

"I… I can't believe this…!" Jim cried.

"Same Jim!" Tim agreed. "And even though we were annoying to her at first… She still backed us up back when she was a senior at Middleton High School 5 years ago. How can we be so selfish?" Next to them in the living room while watching the news on the couch, were their parents, James and Ann Possible. They too, were crying.

"This can't be happening….!" Ann sobbed. "Kimmie can't be dead! Not yet!" James too, cried. Jim and Tim both nodded in agreement.

"We believe Kim to be alright." Jim and Tim spoke up. "If she is, then she'll make her back here soon." This only eased Ann and James's concerns slightly, but they both agreed with a nod regardless.

"You're right boys." James said while wiping tears out of his eyes with his sleeve. "Kimmie-cub will return. We just have to believe in it."

Back a the volcano, a mysterious figure wearing what appears to be a lab coat approached the scorched body of Kim Possible from the shadows. A dark grin plastered the figure's face.

"You shall be coming with me… Kimberly Ann Possible….." The figure spoke as he looked down at the scorched body. Shortly after, the mysterious figure began to laugh darkly as he picked up the scorched body of Kim with his high resistant magma/lava gloves and walked out of the volcano through the alcove he came in through. He sets her body on what appears to be the back of an empty cargo boat and straps her body to where people would put cargo on. He then enters the driver's end and starts up the boat and rides it back towards what appears a secret underground laboratory. His dark laughter continues as it echoes across the ocean.

 **0713MM: Well, that was some ending; wouldn't you agree?**

Shego: Hey! What are you trying to pull here?!

 **Drew: Yeah!**

0713MM: Can you people relax for like 5 minutes?

Drew and Shego: Hell no!

0713MM: *sigh*. Figures... Anyways! Chapter 5 is start of another 5 year time lapse! How convenient! Am I right?

 **Drew and Shego: ...**

0713MM: Okay okay! Sorry! Geez! Anyways, leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 5 of my Kim Possible fanfic! I don't own Kim Possible. Only Disney does. But if I DID own Kim Possible, then this fanfic would be the 5th season or something! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Rise of the Shadows

5 Years later…..

It has been 5 years since the incident in Hawaii, and the fall/demise of the world-saving hero, Kim Possible. The world has slowly begun to fall into what seems to be a Great Depression II. Without Kim Possible, some super villains throughout the world have begun to take advantage of death. (Ex: Professor Dementor and Monkey Fist). Other super villains, like the Seniors, have retired from villainy. Since they both treat villainy as any other hobby, Senior the father did not see any point in continuing with it. And for once, he and his son were in agreement.

However, despite the Seniors leaving the villain business, there were still plenty of other villains crawling out in the world. Just how many villains are there? Well, we can say this much: More are coming. And fast. ( **Note: I know that Jack Hench and his Company, Hench Co. were only in about 2 episodes of the Kim Possible series. However, here his Company will be playing a vital role** ).

In the company known a Hench Co., the CEO of the company sat at his desk and typed out emails to his other customers. Once he finished the last email, one of his secretaries approached him with a stack of mail.

"Mr. Jack Hench sir." The secretary began as she placed the pile of mail on his desk. Jack Hench, the CEO of Hench Co., turns around to face the secretary and gave a nod.

"Thank you Liza!" Jack called to his secretary as she walked away and back down the stairs to her desk. Jack took a quick skim through the mail that was on his desk. Most of it was just ads and taxes. However, one envelope caught his eye. A shadowy aura enveloped the envelope. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he rubbed his eyes and looked down at the shadow aura'd envelope.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Jack spoke to himself as he searched for his envelope opener. Once he found it, he began to use to open the shadowy aura'd envelope before him. However, little did he know that opening this envelope would change his life, and company, forever. After the envelope opener finished its job, he took the letter out of the envelope and tossed the envelope in the trash. He then proceeded to unfold the letter and begin to read it. The letter states this: ( **Note: Only doing the first part of this letter to Jack Hench** ).

 **Dear Mr. Jack Hench,**

 **We are inviting you to a government conference meeting at the main capital of the world, Washington D.C. in Virginia. This conference will discuss the future of your company.**

There were several other things listed in the letter, but they all lead back to the same thing. The conference. The letter stated the date and time of the conference at the Government's HQ. Jack Hench turned to his computer and typed in the date of the conference. He was a bit shocked by the date to say the least.

"September 22nd? That's the end of this week." Jack spoke aloud. "It's the 18th right now. And it takes about half a day to reach Virginia by car. Which means I should start packing soon. Luckily, not a lot of business this month due to holidays and all that."

Being the CEO of the multi-billionaire company, he let's everyone go earlier. Some of the secretaries stayed behind to help him pack for the trip to Virginia.

"Virginia huh?" Liza asked as she put some of Jack's items into his suitcase. "That's pretty far from Middleton, Colorado." Jack nods in agreement.

"I know." He remarked. "But this conference must be important if I'm needed this Friday." Liza nodded, then zipped up Jack's suitcase and handed it to him.

"Well, hope everything goes well for you Mr. Hench." Liza remarked. Jack gave a nod. But that letter still send a few shivers down his spine.

"I hope so too Liza." Jack agreed.

The week whizzed by due to not a busy schedule. Before Jack knew it, it was the night of the 21st, the next day was slowly approaching. He had his personal limo packed with his suitcase and other necessities. The next day's clothes laid on a chair in his room to his personal apartment. He prepared himself for the day ahead. After he got his bedtime routine finished, he head to his bedroom to sleep. While he tried to sleep, he kept wondering who sent that letter to him earlier this week. Something deep within his mind told him it wasn't really the Government of the USA, but he no other ways to prove this. He groaned in frustration.

"Ah well, no reason to worry about it now." Jack muttered to himself. "I'll be seeing the person who sent the letter tomorrow. Hopefully this conference doesn't really determine the fate of my entire company like most people believe."

But boy, was he soon going to learn the hard way how wrong he truly is!

The next morning came like any other day. Jack had to get up earlier than usual due to the long ride ahead of him. He packed his last necessities in a small bag, then headed to his limo. ( **The last necessities are obviously his toothpaste and toothbrush. :P** ) Once he was inside the limo, he closed the door to his side and the driver, a personal guard, started up the limo and proceeded to drive towards their destination using the instructions that was sent to Jack via the letter.

After about 13 and half hours of driving, Jack Hench arrived in Washington D.C., Virginia. His personal guard that was driving the limo got out; Jack Hench followed. His personal guard lead him to his apartment room. ( **Note: Everything for the apartment room was paid for in advance. :P** ) After Jack settled in, he took out the letter from his coat pocket and examined the time of the conference again. The time the conference started, according to the letter, was 4pm sharp. He glanced up at the clock in the room, it was 2 in the afternoon. So that gave him about 90 minutes to settle in a bit before having to head back out to go to the conference.

Unfortunately for Mr. Jack Hench, he got the call to head to the conference's location earlier than he expected. He didn't mind though; he figured it'd be an about hour conference, perhaps 2 hours. Once he reached the building that the conference was going to be held, he looked it up and down first before opening the door to let himself inside.

Upon entering inside the building, Jack approached the main desk. He expected to see a secretary there to greet him and tell him which to floor to head to. Not that he needed it; he remembered which floor the conference was on. He grabbed a guest tag and wrote his name on it, then proceeded to find an elevator. Once he found the elevator, he pressed the UP button on the panel next to the elevator doors. After a few minutes, the elevator door opened; thus Jack stepped inside. The elevator door closed shortly afterwards.

While the elevator brought Jack to the floor of the conference room, several things were on his mind.

 _Who really sent that mysterious letter to me? And why?_ Jack thought. _Hopefully I'll find out at this conference._ Before he could think any further, the elevator stopped and opened. Jack stepped out of the elevator, then proceeded step out of the elevator. Ater he did, the elevator door closed as he walked down the hall and took a right. After walking for several minutes, he found the conference room and proceeded to open the door. Upon doing so, Jack immediately noticed that the room wasn't lit very much. He looked around for a light switch, but that was not necessary. As if almost instantly, the lights in the whole room turned on. Once they did, Jack noticed someone sitting at the head of the conference room's table. Upon noticing the mysterious figure in the chair at the head of the table, Jack got a strange vibe coming off the person.

 _Who is this mysterious figure really?_ Jack thought to himself as he stood in the room; not talking a seat a yet. The mysterious figure sitting at the head of the table didn't turn around to face Jack right away. Instead, the mysterious figure spoke.

"I see you have made it to this conference. On time, no less." The voice of the mysterious figure sounded a bit…..metallic…. But Jack didn't seem to notice. He gives a nod.

"Indeed I have." Jack remarked. "Now then, what's to discuss first?" Before the mysterious figure Jack was talking with could speak, Jack glanced around the room; thus noticing no one else was in the room.

"Hey, where are the other government agency people?" Jack asked. The mysterious figure in the head chair turns around to face Jack Hench. The mysterious figure's face was covered by what appeared to be a faceplate. The only things that could be seen were the eyes. They were red and filled with mixed emotions. Mostly consisting of rage, but there was some sadness. Abandonment perhaps? Jack just shrugged it off. The mysterious figure gestured to a seat at the conference table.

"Please, take a seat Mr. Hench." The mysterious figure spoke. "This shouldn't take very long." Slightly hesitant, Jack pulls out a chair and then proceeds to sit down. He turns to face the figure. The figure doesn't speak for several moments before eventually speaking. The breathing rate of the of the mysterious figure was only slightly uneven from the normal breathing rate. But once again, Jack paid no heed to it.

"So Mr. Hench, tell me; how many henchman can you create?" The mysterious figure asked. Jack Hench seemed taken aback by this question.

"What do you mean…?" Jack asked, still confused. The mysterious figure gave a dark chuckle that made Jack's spine tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck to go straight up.

"I mean….. What technology do you have to make an army of henchmen?" The mysterious figured tried again with a slightly different question. Jack just stared at the figure, still uncertain on how to answer. The figure sighed in slight annoyance.

"Mr. Hench…." The figure began. "If you do not tell me what technology you use…. I am afraid your company will no longer be yours…." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Where's the evidence that you can take what I have away from me just like the snap of a finger?" Jack retorted. This retort only caused the mysterious figure to laugh darkly before replying back.

"You're such an imbecile Mr. Hench…" The figure mused. "But that is of no concern to you…" Jack narrowed his eyes even further.

"Show me the evidence that you have legal rights to take my company, and my hard work, away from me! Right now!" Jack demanded sharply. The figure just gave a dark chuckle in response. This confused Jack Hench just as much as he was angry.

"Mr. Hench…. I've already told you that it is of no concern to you….." The figure remarked, then sighed before continuing. "But if you must know….. The government you were used to no longer exists…" Jack seemed shocked by this.

"What?" Jack asked, obviously confused. "What on earth do you mean?" The figure just laughed at Jack's surprise to her reply about the government not existing anymore.

"I guess I have to spell it out for you then….." The figure mused. "I am in complete control of the government now….. And since I am….. I hereby declare that your company belongs to _my_ government!" "And since your company belongs to my government, I order you to create an army of henchmen for me." Jack shook his head.

"No; I will not!" Jack shot back. "It is true that I can make a stronger henchman, but through my very technology can that be-"

"I don't need my subordinates talking out of line, Mr. Hench." The figure warned. Unfortunately, all that seemed to do was make Jack Hench more furious than he already was.

"That's ridiculous!" Jack fumed. "I am NOT your subordinate! I'm-!" Before Jack could continue with furious remarks, the figure raised a hand to stop his gibberish complaining. The figure pulled a folder out of its cloak pocket-thing and slapped it on the desk. The folder was slapped down on the desk so hard that Jack almost leapt out of his seat in surprise, but he refrained himself from doing so.

"The files in this folder say otherwise Mr. Hench." The figured remarked. Jack stared down at the folder in shock, then back up at the figure. Shivers went down his spine when he noticed the glowing red eyes.

 _Who is this machine, woman-thing?!_ Jack thought with slight panic. Unfortunately for him, his fear of the mechanized woman shown on his face. This caused the mechanized woman's lips to form a dark grin.

"I see that fear has been planted inside of you…. Good….. " The mechanical woman mused in amusement. Jack just stared at the mechanical woman before him.

"Who are you really?" Jack asked with slight suspicion in his voice. The mechanical woman closed her burning red eyes for a brief moment. Her mechanized lips began to curve upwards into a malicious grin.

"If I told you who I was…. I'd have to dispose of you….." The mechanized woman replied. Jack started to chuckle, then he stopped and had a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Say what now?" Jack asked. The mechanized woman rolled her red, burning eyes.

"You heard me, Mr. Hench….." The mechanical woman remarked. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide her sassy attitude for long, because Jack suddenly figured out who he was really talking to. But, the mechanized woman was about 3 steps ahead of him. She knew he knew who was talking to. The savior of the world.

"You're-!" Jack began to blurt out. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't finish his sentence. Mostly because the mechanized woman had activated the knockout gas into the conference with the press of a button on her mechanical suit. Jack began to cough and he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. The mechanized woman stood above him; watching him cough on the floor.

"Heh… Oh Mr. Hench…. Did you really believe this was going to be an actual conference?" The mechanized woman mused. Jack did not respond to the question. It was now safe to assume that Jack Hench was knocked out. The mechanized woman grinned and pickpockets all of Jack Hench's personal cards from inside of his t-shirt's pockets. She grinned darkly at Jack Hench's ID card.

"Now that I have this, I can easily access Hench Co…" The mechanized woman mused. "But first….. I have make an ID card that's compatible with Hench Co….. Not that big of a deal…. Especially since I have easy access to all computer networks throughout the world thanks to my advanced technology…."

And with that, the mechanized woman began her work to make a Presidential ID for Hench Co. Her dark laughter echoed throughout the government building she now controlled. Of course, she owned the whole government thanks to easy hacking and manipulative skills on her part. Once she finished, she dumped Jack Hench's body, along with his Hench Co.. ID card down the trash chute. She watched with her blood red eyes in absolute satisfaction.

"Now that that oath is out of my hair…. The rest of my plans can begin…." The mechanized woman grinned darkly. "With Hench Co.'s president gone….. I'll be the one to replace him… And be able to completely change how Hench Co. works and runs… It'll be following _my_ grand designs instead of Jack Hench's…." She took a seat at her chair and turned to face the numerous computer screens. She glanced over and pressed a button on one of the panels next to her.

"Commander… It's time we began phase 2 of the plan….." The mechanized woman spoke. A male's voice replied a few moments later.

"Right away Chief!" The male replied.

"Excellent Commander…." the woman remarked. "You may begin when ready." And with that, the communication between them cut off.

 **0713MM: Whoa! So much stuff just happened! Who is this mechanized woman really? What is her end game/ultimate goal? Don't you worry! Her plans/goals will be revealed in due time! As well as this "Commander" character she talked to!**


End file.
